STPCOC17
Blast Off! A Day Trip In Space! is the 17th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary Now that Cure Genesis has joined the team, Serenity is determined to go to space and find a new Princess Star Color Pen with her. But there is much more to space than just going to planets... Major Events * Adjustments are made in the rocket to also house Cure Genesis. Synopsis The episode starts with a loud hammering sound abruptly starting and echoing all across the forest. A flock of birds flies away. It then stops as abruptly as it started. We then get a closeup to see Vega scolding Serenity for being so loud. Serenity claims that she was just so excited to make rocket modifications. She then starts ranting about Cure Genesis and her excitement when we see Riku showing Heidi and Miku the rocket. Heidi then makes a small, quiet comment about how it looks so different then when she tried to destroy it. Miku questions Heidi about it, not hearing what she said, only to get a "Nothing!" from both Heidi and Riku, who seemed extremely nervous. Miku was just confused after that. We now see a wrench thrusted up in the air. We see Serenity holding up that wrench while yelling the word "finished". The group gathers around Serenity as she leads them all inside the rocket. She explains that she took a chunk out of her room and made a whole new room out of it! She also whispers a tiny bit to Miku about how she made a room for her as well out of a small area plus a bit of Ella Marie and Vega's rooms. Both of the girls yell at Serenity while Miku giggles. Heidi goes inside her room... only to come out 5 seconds later. Heidi looked panicked. Everyone asked her why she was panicking. Then, Heidi yelled about it being so... pink? Sure enough, it was all pink. Serenity said that since Heidi's main theme color is pink, she thought it would be best if her room was pink. Riku then cleared his throat and asserted himself. He went into Heidi's room and put something in. He came out and told Heidi to go in and tell him what she thought of it. Miku was confused, for she knew that it wasn't human to be able to remodel a whole room in 2 seconds. But Heidi went in, much to everyone's surprise. Miku thought that she'd hear Heidi scream or something... but no sound came. Serenity, worried for her friend, went into the room. She found Heidi with her cheeks tinted pink... she was smiling. Her room was still pink, but Riku had placed a box of little decorations into her room for her to decorate... and he had put a single turquoise chain hanging from the wooden beams that Serenity had put in to make it look more like a house room. We now see Miku and Riku waving the rocket goodbye as it blasts off. After it leaves, Miku looks a little down, as if she was sad about something. Riku puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her that they'll be okay. That everything will be alright. This causes Miku to smile a little. We now see the rocket venturing through the Starscape. Suddenly, the North Star Compass goes off and shakes the rocket. Everyone holds on for dear life... only to find themselves mysteriously landing on a planet... Pakuro... The girls disembark to find that the planet seems to be uninhabited. They walk around and then see a small wolf-like creature running away... from them? They see it run to a bigger wolf-like creature, who shielded it from the rest of the world. Serenity attempted to approach them... but all they did was run away. Serenity commented on it being nothing like the wolves on Earth. Heidi then casually says that it appears that they won't be getting any help from the aliens of the planet. The girls nod in agreement to that. The North Star Compass then lit up and floated to Heidi. It swirled around her thrice before zapping her pendant and transforming it. A symbol had appeared on it. Heidi then followed it... only to be blocked by Kitsudeme. Heidi told him to get out of the way... but all Kitsudeme did was smirk evily. Heidi readied her pendant and transformed, going into a dual against her former partner. Serenity quickly transformed and was about to help, but an army of Nottorei tackled her. Serenity looked around her, only to see everyone else was in a similar situation... Kitsudeme had REALLY gathered an army... A shriek was then heard across the battlefield as Genesis was blasted by Kitsudeme. This small cry of pain reached the heart of the once scared-of-the-Pretty-Cure wolf-like creature and then the little thing took action. Right as Kitsudeme was about to blast Genesis again, it got in the way. Kitsudeme shrugged before blasting his beam. He didn't care if an innocent creature stood in the way. However, the creature persisted and deflected the blast... then, a Princess Star Color Pen appeared! The creature grabbed it and gave it to Cure Genesis, nodding in approval for the cure to use it. Cure Genesis then used a new move, Canis Genesis Imaginate, and blasted Kitsudeme and a couple armies of Nottorei away. Astro and Nebula did the rest with Ophiuchus Astro Meteor and Vulpecula Nebula Compound. We now see Genesis inserting the pen into the Star Tablet. They are then teleported into the elevator leading to the Star Center again. The elevator door opens and the cures are again greeted by an arrow barely missing Serenity's face. However, when they look at Shion, they see that she wasn't angry or trying to kill them. She was wearing a face of guilt and shame for almost hitting the Pretty Cures... again... They quickly get things sorted out and revive the Canis Princess. She thanks the cures and asks them to do their best in reviving the rest of the princesses. As they were about to leave, Serenity tells Shion that she really needs a better way of handling intruders. Shion doesn't get it, but the others laugh as the episode ends. Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Gamizu Heidi/Cure Genesis Mascots Villains Kitsudeme Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Hoshimiya Miku Shion Trivia Gallery STPCOC17/Image Gallery Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures Category:Fan Episodes